1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measurement devices and, more specifically, to a sliding stick used for the precise and accurate placing and installation of siding, balusters, roofing and other materials involved in carpentry practices where the accurate spacing and leveling of extending parallel members apply.
The sliding stick of the present invention comprises a handle for manipulating the device and an extending potion having a series of markings or measurements embossed along its edge serving as a base of spacing measurement for a pivotally mounted swing arm and a slide arm perpendicularly attached thereto that may be adjusted to a desired distance. After a desired distance is set the swing arm serves to maintain spacing and parallelism by having a bubble level fabricated into each of its ends to test if the materials held flush are level. After correct measurements are made the present invention may then be used as a gauging tool for the quick and ready spacing and setting of materials afterwards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other measurement devices designed for placing siding. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 371,210 issued to Naramore on Oct. 11, 1887.
Another patent was issued to Thielman on Aug. 10, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,348. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,138 was issued to Moore on Sep. 28, 1926 and still yet another was issued on May 26, 1936 to Ducey as U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,213.
Another patent was issued to Christianson et al on Aug. 24, 1954 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,973. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,357 was issued to Gayan on May 19, 1964. Another was issued to Rath on Nov. 16, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,474 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 13, 1990 to Taggart as U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,459.
Another patent was issued to Guerin on Feb. 24, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,114. Yet another U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0100181 was issued to Evans on Aug. 1, 2002. Another was issued to Nixon on May 15, 2001 as Canadian Patent No. CA 2,289,800 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 20, 2001 to Rempe as Canadian Patent No. CA 2,400,781 and even still yet another was issued on Feb. 20, 2001 to Rempe as PCT No. W001/61272.